


And One Cannot Exist Without The Other

by westallenkiss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt TK Strand, M/M, Mentioned Michelle Blake (9-1-1 Lone Star), Protective Carlos Reyes, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Tarlos - Freeform, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), s02e02 9-1-1: Lone Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: What happens after TK falls into Carlos' arms? A lot.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	And One Cannot Exist Without The Other

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, this is my first fic for Tarlos. ever since I saw this scene happen I knew I had to write to it. i really hope you like it. I'm also a sucker for gap-fillers so if I see something on the show that I don't get enough of I'll write for it myself. you can check that out in my malec fic. but please enjoy this one and let me know what you think! also there is a brief mention of Michelle because in my mind she is still friends with everyone, okay, thanks! oh yeah and I love a good conversation so I always have to write it out so I hope it's in character.

It wasn't that he was close to Tim, it was that it hit too close to home. Like how it could have been him next to his father helping out the victim instead. Or it could have missed Tim and got his father instead. It was the thoughts he had every day when something like this had happened. TK wasn't exactly selfless but he cared and hated feeling like this which was why he probably put on such a front to hide his inner thoughts. He hadn't fully even opened up to Carlos, his boyfriend yet, and sooner or later he knew he would have to talk about his feelings and stop acting as tough as his father does. Not everything has to be like his father either as for Owen, he was also fighting his own personal demons as well. No one was perfect and being a firefighter was not easy at all. TK loved risking his life to save others though, that would never ever change and Carlos absolutely loved that about him.

After hearing the news about Tim, Carlos knew at any moment TK would be coming inside with the key he gave him. He knew he might not want to talk, but it didn't matter, he just waited to wait for him and give him some comfort. It was all that would be needed and sometimes just a hug was simple enough. They communicated a lot through their touches and their looks. Their thoughts became one when they laid together holding hands. They weren't mindreaders but they just learned to understand what the other was thinking, and for now, it was enough.

"TK? Oh, thank goodness, I can't get in touch with your father, is everything okay?" Michelle asked softly in her natural soft-spoken voice that always soothed TK somehow the second he had met her. 

"Um," TK swallowed, his body tensing a bit as he clenched the phone against his ear and made a fist to keep his anger under control, he really didn't want to feel angry right now. "Am I okay? Are you okay?" He questioned swallowing hard again.

"I'm not okay, I can't believe it happened, he didn't deserve that. No one deserves anything. He was such an amazing guy to work with, but I need to know if you're okay before I can be okay..." Michelle answered still in her soft voice.

TK breathed in and nodded, "I'll be okay, I just...I need to just...it's...you know..." 

Michelle understood his stuttering and felt his pain, she wanted nothing more than to be there for him and Captain Strand. She apologized to TK one more time for leaving them all so suddenly hoped to make a visit soon, not even entirely sure if she could for Tim's memorial, but TK also understood that too, he wasn't even sure if he could handle it without Michelle. "Take care, please, call me any time too, please." TK insisted and hung up the phone putting back into the pocket of his jeans as he was entering the dark place he'd been going to more often now, he used his key to open up. The small thought of even having a key to his boyfriend's place already only brought a slight smile to his face because he couldn't even find it in his heart to be able to. TK's eyes found Carlos immediately sitting on the stairs waiting for him. He didn't smile either, he just looked at him knowing how much he was hurting from this. His arms were open and TK fell right into them, gripping tightly around him, holding on to him for dear life as he fought back the tears that kept threatening to fall from his eyes. Carlos held on, his nose brushing up against his hair. He loved the way he smelled after a shower, whatever he used he memorized it already and couldn't ever get enough of the soft scent that matched his smile the first day they met. 

It wasn't long before TK was finally turning around a bit in Carlos' arms to face him and press a small chaste kiss to his lips, "Thank you," TK finally spoke too.

Carlos didn't have to ask for what, he knew. But TK didn't have to thank him for anything. "You're my boyfriend, TK, you don't have to thank me for a hug." 

TK shook his head, softly murmuring before biting down on his bottom lip, "It's not that, although I do enjoy your hugs, it's just I mean for not asking me if I'm okay...for just being there for me, here, right now, sitting here, waiting for me, I--" He trailed off shaking his head more. 

"Once again, you don't have to thank me for any of that." Carlos answered him pressing a kiss to his forehead, "C'mon, let's go get comfortable." He added lifting himself up from the stairs as well as TK keeping him locked in his arms. TK half giggled at his strength and put his arms around his neck to hold himself as he was literally cradled to Carlos' bed. Carlos was gentle and laid him down first, starting to take off his shoes, followed by his pants, before taking off his own and gently moving next to him. That was a first for them and TK ended up laughing softly. "What?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just thought about how sweet that was compared to other times you were taking off my clothes..." The firefighter wasn't putting out a fire but he could literally feel like he was with how red his cheeks were turning. 

Instantly Carlos noticed the soft red and put his hands to them and squeezed them as he gave him a kiss, "What the hell, you are so cute." He giggled against his lips his nose brushing up against his as his hands trailed down his arms to his hands to his within his own as they rested together looking at each other with their hands laced in between them. 

"Thanks, babe." TK was just thanking him again looking at him like he always does. 

"TK," Carlos sighed at the _thanks_ as if to say _what did I tell you about saying thank you._

"No, Carlos, I really don't think you understand how much you mean to me...all of this it's still new to me. I finally know what it's like to have someone who cares as you do. I used to think I did. But it has all been a lie. And I'm not used to it. I really like it. I really like you. You deserve the thanks. You deserve hearing it." TK swore as he let go of his hand to poke Carlos' chest before taking it right back to hold.

Carlos smiled crookedly. "I'm just so happy that you've finally let me in, it's all I've wanted from the beginning, TK." 

TK smiled back, the blushing slowly fading, "I talked to Michelle right before I came here, she's _okay_..." He slightly changed the subject.

"I must have talked to her just before she called you," Carlos frowned just a little knowing that her _okay_ wasn't really okay, but it was so nice for her to call TK too just to make sure he was okay too.

"She was kind of calling to make sure my dad was okay too," TK made a face, "But hearing her voice, it's just very helpful you know?" TK frowned again. 

"I do know. I miss her very much, but I'm so happy she is doing what she loves now and she is visiting her sister so much now. I hope she will be okay, I know how much Tim missed her and he wasn't used to Tommy yet." Carlos shrugged a little bit this was probably not the best conversation to have but he really enjoyed his boyfriend's company and it was a lot different from other nights which was why TK ended up giggling and that's when Carlos ended up in a bit of a laugh of his own. 

"What!" TK raised his eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about the reason why you laughed and I'm just glad we're having such a nice conversation in bed," Carlos made a face at himself. "Although it's nothing to laugh about, I'm sorry. Is it weird that I'm also happy?" 

"No, because I am happy too. You make me so happy." TK answered with a soft sigh. "When I saw you sitting there waiting for me, I was so sad but I was so happy that you were waiting for me, like you knew I was coming, and I was thinking about how I have a key to your place already and I just I love how you treat me, I..."

"Shhhh, you're gonna say it again..." Carlos put his finger to TK's lip. "Don't say it."

TK growled at him and flicked his tongue along his pointer finger. 

"Tyler Kennedy!" Carlos scoled.

TK snorted, "My full name? Really? Because I licked your finger?"

"No, because I liked it and I hate you very much." Carlos didn't hate him, not in the least bit.

"You can't live without me, _please_!" TK retorted with a slight snicker.

"Actually you're right, I kind of can't, thank you for letting me in TK,"

TK made a shocked face with a slight gasp, "I thought we couldn't say _thank you_..." He even made air quotes.

"Oops." Carlos wiggled his eyebrows and ravished him shutting TK up for good with a low growl...

**Author's Note:**

> /end! so i hope you guys liked it, I'm over on twitter @westallenkiss if you want to follow me and our tweet me your favorite parts. I'm also currently going to be taking [prompts on tumblr](http://rissa.tumblr.com) if you'd like me write something from the show after a scene cut that we need more of. or just something you'd like me to write if you like my writing.


End file.
